


Offerings

by Bow



Category: Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/pseuds/Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble. Prompt: Echo Bazaar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catechism](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catechism).



The Affectionate Devil calls every evening now. His gifts are more precious, more perilous, unsaleable at the Bazaar. Last night: a lily that hums drownie songs when fed. In the moonish light, its needle teeth gleam from the windowsill, where he will see it when he arrives. A green glass phial lies in your lap. What will it weigh when it is filled?

A clergyman once told you the walls of the Brass Embassy are lined with bottled souls, keening miserably to themselves.

True, maybe, but nothing to you. For--are those his footsteps?--he claims you for his own.


End file.
